


Kinktober 2020: Painplay; Handcuffs

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Handcuffs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mild CBT, Painplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, dildo, electric shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny and Nevada have some fun.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Painplay; Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostLightIfYouWill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLightIfYouWill/gifts).



Sonny gives the chain between the leather cuffs a tug before resting back on his heels and looking down at Nevada. "Comfortable?"

"Be more comfortable if you used your real handcuffs on me, _tombo_ ," Nevada replies, twisting his wrists in the cuffs like he wants them to dig into his skin. 

"Not gonna happen until you learn not to yank yourself around," Sonny says. "No way am I taking you to the ER with lacerations on your wrists and explaining it's because you got too horny to not hurt yourself."

Nevada grins, giving Sonny one of those slow, hot looks that always makes Sonny feel like his blood is simmering. "Seems like the problem is you make me too horny, not that I like it so much."

Sonny barks a laugh and drags his hands down Nevada's chest, making sure to dig his nails in along the way. Nevada arches up a little, clearly enjoying the feeling. Sonny makes sure to dig his nails in extra hard on Nevada's lower abdomen before taking his hands away. 

"Get back here."

"Bossy for a guy chained to the bed with a dildo up his ass," Sonny says, reaching back to press hard on the base of the dildo. Nevada _lunges_ upward this time, a surprised shout escaping him. Sonny lifts his fingers, gives Nevada exactly three seconds to catch his breath, and then pushes the base even harder. 

" _¡Carajo!_ " Nevada yells and widens his legs, inviting Sonny to keep going. 

Sonny stops and gives Nevada a mean grin when Nevada glares at him. "Sorry, did you want something?"

Nevada just keeps glaring, knowing from experience that if he starts to demand things, Sonny will gleefully make him wait longer.

"I'll take that as a no," Sonny says as he levers himself off Nevada and settles next to him on the bed. "Anything in particular you want to start with?"

Nevada thinks for a moment, looking at the toys laid out on the nightstand. There's a cock ring, nipple clamps, a pinwheel, and a small wooden paddle. There's also a slim black box Nevada doesn't recognize. "What's in the box?"

"We'll get to the box," Sonny replies.

Nevada considers pushing him for an answer. Best-case scenario, he finds out what's in the box sooner rather than later. Worst-case? Sonny decides he's being too mouthy and doesn't show him at all. And given how good he is at hiding surprises from Nevada--even in his own damn house--Nevada decides not to push. "Cock ring."

Sonny picks up the cock ring, rolling it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger a few times while Nevada watches. It's chrome, with a smooth finish on the outside and tiny spikes on the inside. Not enough to really _hurt_ when Nevada gets hard, but enough he can feel how dangerous they could be if they were longer or sharper. 

Sonny drags his finger from the base to the tip of Nevada's cock. He's already mostly hard, courtesy of the fun Sonny had getting the dildo in him. He swipes his finger across Nevada's slit to catch the beading precum, and sucks his finger into his mouth with a loud slurp. 

Nevada twitches as Sonny meets his eyes. "You like my jizz, _cielo_?"

Sonny smirks and doesn't answer. Instead, he pushes the button to open the cock ring and then very slowly shuts it behind Nevada's balls. He admires the view for a moment, then presses his thumb against the ring on one side, making Nevada gasp and writhe as he gets his first hit of pain from the spikes. 

"Yeah, that's good," Nevada mutters. He breathes out hard when Sonny presses the other side of the ring, then wraps his fingers around the whole thing so the pain sings all the way around Nevada's dick. "Yeah, more of that," Nevada says, trying to thrust into Sonny's grasp. 

But Sonny opens his hand and stands up, touching each item on the nightstand with a quick drag of his fingers. He picks up the pinwheel and drops on the bed again, hard enough to jostle Nevada and the dildo in his ass. Nevada can only grunt as Sonny grabs his leg and yanks it into his lap.

"Hey, easy on the merchan--" Nevada cuts off when Sonny presses the pinwheel hard into his inner thigh and rolls it upward. He shivers when Sonny moves the pinwheel to the top of his thigh and drags it down to his knee. It's like a series of tiny fires flashing on under his skin. The prickle of each individual needle on the wheel combining with the others to shock Nevada's nerves. 

Sonny heaves Nevada's leg up and runs the pinwheel from the bottom edge of his ass all the way down to his ankle and back. Nevada swears and curls his toes, trying desperately not to move. Sonny runs the pinwheel over his leg again, then leans in and sucks hard just below the bend of Nevada's knee. He's not gentle with his teeth and taps Nevada hard on his other leg with the pinwheel when Nevada struggles against him. 

When he pulls away, there's a good-sized hickey going dark on Nevada's leg, and Nevada's staring at him with wide, hot eyes. "Safeword?" Sonny asks. 

"Fuck you," Nevada answers. 

That's not the safeword, so Sonny shifts his attention to Nevada's other leg, dragging the pinwheel up and down his outer thigh and calf, following it with hard scrapes from his fingernails. Nevada gasps and pants and curses, but he doesn't say his safeword, and he doesn't say stop. 

When Nevada's legs are wonderfully striped with pink, Sonny sets the pinwheel on the nightstand and considers his next play. He could spank Nevada's legs with the paddle, double up the sensation the way that always makes Nevada come fast and hot. He could tease Nevada with the nipple clamps, start them loose as he bites them hard, slowly adding pressure as he plays with Nevada's dick. He could fuck him with the dildo while running the pinwheel very, very gently over his balls.

All very fun options, Sonny thinks. He glances at Nevada, who's gone quiet and watchful. Trying, no doubt, to guess what Sonny might do next. His dick is fully hard and Sonny pauses his planning to lean over and very carefully flick the bright red head. Nevada swears, and precum drools from his slit, so Sonny does it a few more times as he takes himself in hand and jerks off slowly. 

"Fucker. Fucker. Fucker. Fucker." Nevada spits out again and again as Sonny tortures him. He shouts when Sonny scrapes his fingernail next to the big vein on the underside of his dick, and then shouts again when his instinctual clench from that makes him very, very aware of the dildo still in his ass. "Get on with it," Nevada hisses.

Sonny leans down and kisses the tip of Nevada's dick, a small apology that he immediately takes back by pulling the dildo out an inch, and then slamming it home again. 

Nevada howls and shakes his restraints hard enough the headboard creaks. Sonny grins, pleased with how everything is going. He loves making Nevada lose control, loves that he can give Nevada the kind of pain that's _fun_ and good. He leans over Nevada when the man stops howling, puts their noses an inch apart, and kisses Nevada hard and dirty as he reaches for the slim black box. 

Sonny bites hard on Nevada's bottom lip before he pulls away and lingers on purpose so Nevada can bite him in kind. When he straightens up, Nevada's eyes go from his dick--as hard and aching as Nevada's at this point--to his eyes, and then to his hands, where Sonny is very slowly lifting the lid on the box. 

"What'd you get me, _cielo_?" His voice is more of a purr than a tone. Exactly where Sonny wants him for this surprise. 

Sonny holds up the toy. It's black and red with a small node at the tip. He straddles Nevada's stomach and drags the toy up and down his body. "You mentioned wanting to branch out. I found something that gives you a little shock."

"A shock?" Nevada asks, eyeing the toy as Sonny traces his nipples. "How big a shock?"

"Not big. It's as bad as getting zapped by static electricity." He holds up the toy so Nevada can see the node. "When I turn it on, the contacts connect, and this little metal piece goes live. Then," Sonny flips the toy in his hand, so the node is pointed towards Nevada's skin. "I touch you, and spark-boom, you get a cheap thrill."

Nevada considers the toy and the delighted shine in Sonny's eyes. "Seems pretty simple," he says. "What's got you so excited about it?"

Sonny presses the button to activate the toy and holds up his hand, palm out. He touches the toy to his palm and laughs when Nevada startles as it sparks and lets off a loud _pop_ on contact. 

" _Carajo_ ," Nevada murmurs. He licks his lips and meets Sonny's eyes. "Do it," he says. "Anywhere you want."

Sonny gives him a considering look. "Anywhere?"

Nevada pulls at his cuffs, wanting to kiss that self-satisfied look off his face. "Yeah," he says. "Anywhere you fucking want."

Sonny leans over Nevada and rubs his left bicep, then touches the toy to the highest part of it. The _spark-boom_ goes off, and Nevada sucks in a hard breath. Sonny gives him a moment to calm down, a moment to say no more or safeword out, but Nevada stays quiet, so Sonny drags his palm over Nevada's forearm and sets the toy off again just below the cuff on the forearm. 

Nevada hisses and twists in his cuffs. He watches Sonny shift his weight and tips his head back when Sonny taps on his chin. There's a _spark-boom_ in the hollow of his collarbone, and Nevada groans loudly. Sonny hits him again in the same place, and Nevada's groan gets louder. 

"Hmm," Sonny says, filing away that spot for later. He sets the toy off all over Nevada's chest and torso, intentionally skipping his nipples so he can lean down and bite them hard instead. Nevada moans and tries to arch his back to shove his chest against Sonny's mouth, but Sonny moves back so only Nevada's nipple stays in his mouth. 

Nevada swears and twists, a small shout breaking through his gritted teeth when Sonny doesn't let go of his nipple with the movement. It's exactly what he wanted. "So good at this, _cielo_. So fucking good."

Sonny licks Nevada's nipple, then bites repeatedly at the other one to give Nevada a different sensation. On a whim, he bites down and sets off the toy against Nevada's upper thigh at the same time. Nevada kicks and throws his leg over Sonny, trying to keep him close. 

Sonny lifts up from Nevada's nipple and grins. "You liked that, huh?"

Nevada snorts in response and tries to rock his hips upward, to get his cock against Sonny's stomach. He only manages to barely brush his cock along Sonny's and the movement causes the dildo to slip. Nevada can't swallow the breathy, needy noise he makes. 

Sonny sits up, carefully putting Nevada's leg back down on the bed. He slips backwards so he's between Nevada's spread legs, and slowly pushes the dildo all the way back in. Nevada lets out another needy noise. 

"Do something," he gets out between gritted teeth, clearly trying to hold himself together. 

Sonny rotates the dildo in Nevada's ass, loving the sound of the cuffs rattling hard against the headboard and the way Nevada's whole face flushes with need. He trails the side of the toy up and down Nevada's dick. No way will he actually shock him on his dick, but it's fun to watch Nevada's gaze zero in and focus on the movement. 

"How's that cock ring doing?" Sonny asks. He shocks the inside of Nevada's thigh before he can answer. It makes Nevada's dick jump. "Can you feel the spikes?"

"Yeah," Nevada answers in a rasp. He moans when Sonny shocks his knee, then gets him just under his navel. "Wanna come," he says. Sonny shocks him just above his dick, and his hips jerk upwards. "Fuck. Sonny."

Sonny presses the button on the toy, then quickly shocks himself to discharge it. He tosses it aside on the bed and shifts between Nevada's legs, pushing his knee up against the dildo and then laying down on Nevada and taking both of their dicks in his hand. 

Nevada makes a noise that he will never admit is a wail. In this position, he can rock his hips back and forth to apply his own pressure to the dildo using Sonny's knee and fuck into Sonny's hand at the same time. The drag of Sonny's hand holding their dicks will make the spikes on the cock ring that much more obvious. The burn of the cuffs on his wrists as he tries to yank his arms to wrap them around Sonny adds to the sensations.

Nevada isn't sure how quickly he comes, but he is sure that Sonny comes after him because he's already dropped his arm to let them hang loose in the cuffs when Sonny comes all over his stomach and chest. 

Nevada falls into a doze almost instantly, vaguely aware of Sonny opening the cuffs and laying his arms by his sides. He feels the slow, careful removal of the dildo and moans half-heartedly as it leaves his body. He feels Sonny kiss him low on the stomach, and then feels the weight of the cock ring disappear. 

When he comes back to himself, Sonny's wiped him clean of jizz and is carefully massaging his wrists with lotion. He moves from there, to checking Nevada's legs for any scratches from the pinwheel, and then lifts his legs to make sure nothing was torn from the dildo. 

"Don't need you doing this shit," Nevada grouses, the same as he always does. 

"Didn't ask if you fucking needed it," Sonny replies, the same as he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's here it for M for the astounding amount of beta work she's already done and gonna do throughout the month. A true champion!


End file.
